Changing
by UchihaItaSasu
Summary: Itachi comes back home after 3 years of absence, finding out that things have changed. Especially his adorable baby brother. Can he handle it? PWP/SMUT. SHOTA. Incest. Yaoi. Lemons. Itachi x Sasuke & Sasuke x Itachi COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; not mine, wish they were, etc.**

"..." : Speech

_Italics_ : Thoughts

A/N: It's official; Shouta wrote a Shota. Ha fucking ha...

I blame Cody-kun. I really do. I would never do something like this voluntarily. My innocence was ripped away. Violently.

-cries in corner-

* * *

Chapter 1.

Itachi couldn't stop looking at the delicious display of flawless skin stretching over well-toned muscles in front of him. His eyes followed a clear drop of water that was seductively making its way down from the damp black spikes to the defined lines on the teen's chest and abs and down one of the 'fuck-me-lines' that disappeared into the dark blue jeans, that were riding impossibly low on his lean hips.

The boy, obviously fresh out of the shower, had been staring at him wide-eyed with surprise at first, but slowly his eye lids lowered until they covered the upper half of his onyx orbs. His full pouty lips curled up into a knowing little smirk as he realized his brother's stupor over his half naked body. He ran his left thumb over the thin trail of soft, dark hairs on his lower abdomen and hooked it in the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down slightly in the process.

The older Uchiha desperately tried to pry his gaze away from the exposed skin that was beckoning him and forced himself to look into his Otouto's dark eyes. The teen was leaning with his right arm against the doorway and licked his delicious lips, making Itachi shiver.

"Yes? Can I help you sir?"

For a moment the prodigy was speechless at his baby brother's confidence and playfulness. But he quickly recovered from his daze, letting a lusty look slide across his visage and decided to play along.

"I hope so… I'm looking for my little brother. Maybe you've seen him? He is cute, adorable, small and…."

Once again his gaze fell on the waistband of the jeans that were now pulled down so low, that he could almost taste what was underneath it.

"…very fucking sexy…"

Sasuke smirked again, letting his dark hair fall over his eyes, adding to the mysterious and sexy aura he was exuding.

"Well, I can't help you with 'cute' and 'adorable' and I **sure** as hell ain't 'small'…"

He raised a hand to his head and ran his long fingers through the silky spikes, flexing the muscles in his toned arm with a wink at his grinning older brother.

"…but I think I can pull off 'very fucking sexy' for you."

Itachi grinned even wider, making his cheeks hurt from the unfamiliar gesture. It had been so long since he had smiled this sincerely. Licking his lips at the enticing sight, he took a small step closer to the familiar yet unfamiliar body in front of him.

"You sure can…"

Deciding to end their little game right there, he sighed and wiped some long strands of hair away from his face.

"Holy shit Sasuke… How long has it been?"

The teen's face fell a little as he smiled a sad smile to the man he had been missing for so many months.

"Too long Aniki…"

Then his grin lit up a little and he held his hand out to the older Uchiha.

"Won't you come in? I've missed you so much!"

Two hours, 3 pizza's and a six-pack of beer later, the re-united brothers found themselves facing each other on Sasuke's couch, talking about the months they had been away from each other. Itachi had thought that some time apart would take care of the sexual tension that seemed to surround them everywhere they went, but nothing was farther from the truth.

It was still there. Just as heated, just as pressing and just as impossible to deny.

No.

It was worse.

Maybe absence did make the heart grow fonder. He couldn't help staring at those pouty lips as Sasuke spoke. Those lips had grown even fuller than he remembered; the decadent rise enchanting him and leaving him hungry for a renewed taste. How good it would feel to slide his tongue over those soft, warm, inviting…

He really shouldn't. This was exactly why he had agreed to study abroad in the first place. It had killed him to leave his beloved little brother behind, but at the time, he thought he was doing the right thing. They had grown so attached to each other, had been so dependent on each other, it was only healthy for Sasuke to learn to look at other people besides his older brother.

Even though said older brother didn't even want to _think_ about anyone else but his Otouto.

Their father had insisted on this school and while he normally would have brushed it off as he had done countless times before, this time he had thought of little Sasuke.

Adorable, cute little Sasuke, who had become the centre of his universe.

Beautiful, pretty little Sasuke, who made his Aniki feel things that he wasn't supposed to feel.

Sexy, enticing little Sasuke, who had unknowingly been seducing his older brother, innocently tempting him until one day, that older brother had finally cracked.

Unable to withstand the alluring little boy any longer, Itachi had eventually given in to his sinful desires. His eyebrow twitched as he remembered that first time, while present-day-Sasuke's pretty lips were still moving.

_You still love to hear yourself talk, huh?_

* * *

**7 YEARS EARLIER**

"Niiii-saaan..."

The whiney voice, complimented by the pouty lips and scrunched up little nose, was really starting to get on Itachi's nerves.

"Anikiiiii"

"Stop it Sasuke."

The pouting increased in intensity, making the 14-year old shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"But Niiii-saaan..."

"No Sasuke!"

At that point, the scrunched up little nose had smoothed out and made room for the boy's most effective weapon: puppy-eyes. He smirked evilly when he climbed on the chair his big brother was sitting on. He **was** going to get what he wanted. He always did.

Straddling his brother's strong thighs, Sasuke felt like a real champion. There was something about his big strong Aniki that always gave him a warm tingle whenever they were this close to each other. So he clung to the older Uchiha as often as possible. And even though Itachi would push him away every time, something about his demeanour made little Sasuke certain that he loved it as much as he did.

Itachi groaned in frustration when he felt his baby brother's ass grind on his lap. Did the boy not know what he was doing to him? Of course he didn't, the kid was only 9 years old. He couldn't possible understand the reaction he invoked, could he?

But the beet-red flush and ragged breathing of the boy told him otherwise. And that made it even harder for Itachi to keep his unholy urges in check. He was pretty sure he wasn't attracted to little boys in general, but his little Otouto, with his big onyx eyes, his soft pouty lips and his girlish figure, he just brought out the worst in him.

"Don't you love me, Nii-san? Am I really such a bother that you won't even go swimming with me?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Itachi tried to keep Sasuke's squirming hips away from his lap with his other hand. As much as he loved both swimming and spending time with the little raven, he really didn't feel like watching Sasuke's beautiful little body half-naked and dripping wet for the rest of the afternoon. Especially since he would have no way to hide his 'reaction' in his swim-shorts, nor the privacy to quickly take care of the 'problem'.

"Don't be stupid, Otouto. You know that I love you and that you're not a bother to me. I just don't feel like swimming today."

Sasuke frowned and considered throwing another hissy-fit. But then again, if he overdid it, Itachi might really get angry and his chances of spending the day with him would be out the window. So he sighed, slumped against his brother's strong chest and cuddled up cosily. Even though his brilliant plan of spending an entire afternoon staring at his Nii-san's beautiful body was foiled, this wasn't half-bad either.

He didn't really understand what these feelings were, but he was certain of one thing. His Aniki made him feel good and that was all that mattered.

Since the boy had stilled the frustratingly delicious grinding of his little hips, Itachi allowed Sasuke to curl up on top of him and even wrapped one arm around his baby brother's waist. They were sitting on one of the luxurious chairs on the front porch, protected from the direct heat of the sun, but it was still warm enough for them to both doze off within a few minutes.

Until something woke Itachi up. Something hot and writhing and moaning and grinding… It took him a second to understand what was happening, but as soon as he did, his eyes widened in a mixture of horrified shock and unadulterated lust. Sasuke's heated little body was sprawled out over his chest, his legs dangling on either side of Itachi's thighs, his fists clenched up in his brother's shirt and…

His hips steadily grinding into his 'poor' Aniki's quickly hardening cock.

Itachi gulped loudly and cursed his reaction to the boy's obvious wet dream. He brought his hands to the thrusting hips with every intention of pushing them away. He really could not be blamed for crushing said hips harder against himself instead, when a particular wild movement made their erections brush against each other. Absolutely not his fault.

That's right, no-one would ever be able to hold Itachi responsible for the lack of proper response he showed. Or didn't show. Because all he did was throw his head back and bit on his lower lip to prevent more moans from spilling.

Such delicious friction, such an addictive body grinding against his aching cock… Itachi used his last bit of sanity to try and pry his hands away from those delectable hips, but it was in vain. They wouldn't listen. They refused to move from the patch of exposed, sweaty skin that had been revealed sometime during Sasuke's frantic thrusts.

The older of the two could practically feel the claws of sinful, incestuous lust dig into his mind and body, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was too far gone. Too hard, too horny and too wrapped up in that glorious feeling of his baby brother's rigid little dick rubbing against his own. Violently.

A choked mewl and breathless gasp made him look back at the silky spikes that bounced softly with every uncontrolled movement. Then Sasuke lifted his head up and looked at his Aniki with large, confused eyes.

"N-Nii-san…?"

Itachi's breathing was ragged and fast and his fingers dug a little deeper into the flawless skin. So this was what it had all been building up to huh? All the 'innocent' touches, the hugs that lingered a little too long, fingers that 'accidently' brushed against upper legs and kisses that were placed strategically close to the other's lips…

"Nii-san, I… I feel weird…"

Sasuke looked up at his older brother once again and gasped when he shifted on the heated body beneath him. Electrifying currents of… **something**… shot through his little frame and made him moan in the process. It was kind of like what he felt whenever he was close to Itachi, only so much stronger, so much better…

He squirmed a little, which made his Aniki groan as if he was in pain, and shakily pulled his body upwards in a sitting position. He really did feel weird and he glanced down to what seemed to be centre of all these unfamiliar stimulations. Being the curious boy that he was, he palmed the front of his shorts and let out a long moan when pleasure rushed through his frame, making him tremble.

"Fuck…"

Itachi's lewd whisper didn't go unnoticed and the little raven experimentally pressed his other hand to his brother's similar only much larger bulge, prodding for a response. It was strangely satisfying to feel it twitch against his hand, making Sasuke double his efforts.

With a low growl, Itachi shot upwards and grabbed Sasuke by his waist, hoisting him on to his feet.

"Let's go upstairs, Otouto… Now!"

A little disappointed with the loss of contact, Sasuke padded after his Aniki, a little curious about what could be upstairs that made his brother so anxious to get there. Once they were in Itachi's bedroom, Sasuke was grabbed and thrown on the large bed, making the boy squeak in surprise. He looked up, confused and strangely excited by his brother's uncharacteristic rough behaviour.

Itachi took off his shirt while he stood at the end of the bed, smirking at Sasuke's heated stare as the young eyes trailed over his Aniki's exposed and toned upper body. He had expected to feel guilt, self-disgust or fear now that he was finally giving in to his darkest desire, but there was none of that whatsoever. All that he could think about was that flushed, aroused and delicious little boy in his bed, eagerly awaiting his next move.

_I will have you Sasuke. I will have you completely… _

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; not mine, wish they were, etc.**

"..." : Speech

_Italics_ : Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2.

Itachi took off his shirt while he stood at the end of the bed, smirking at Sasuke's heated stare as the young eyes trailed over his Aniki's exposed and toned upper body. He had expected to feel guilt, self-disgust or fear now that he was finally giving in to his darkest desire, but there was none of that whatsoever. All that he could think about was that flushed, aroused and delicious little boy in his bed, eagerly awaiting his next move.

_I will have you Sasuke. I will have you completely… _

"Take your shirt off Otouto, and lay down on your back."

Fumbling a little with the damned buttons, due to his shaking fingers, Sasuke finally managed to get the fabric to work with him and tossed the skimpy shirt on the floor.

"Now take off your shorts."

Itachi's low and demanding voice made Sasuke's heartbeat skip a beat and his breathing became shallow as he kicked his shorts in what he thought was the same direction as his shirt. Somewhere in the back of his young mind there was a little voice telling him that brothers shouldn't act or feel this way, but his trust in his Aniki was so great, that he didn't pay any attention to it.

"Now I want you to touch yourself again, Otouto. Just like you did earlier."

The little raven didn't need to be told twice, as he was almost desperate for more of the unfamiliar but addictive feeling. He closed his eyes as he palmed his little dick enthusiastically through his underwear and allowed the high-pitched squeals to spill freely from his pouty lips.

Itachi's mouth watered at the beautiful sight of his pretty baby brother trying to get himself off, without knowing exactly what it was he was doing. His own erection throbbed in his pants, encouraging him to lose the restricting fabric. Which he did, without taking his eyes off the panting little mess of under-aged flesh on the white sheets. He sighed with relief when his dripping cock sprung free, eager to get down to sweet incestuous business.

He was going to enjoy this. Thoroughly.

The bed dipped as he knelt butt-naked in front of his little brother, grinning evilly at the boy's breathless mewls and unfaltering rubbing.

"Does it feel good, Sasuke?"

The boy nodded vigorously, revelling in the delicious heat that was churning around in his lower belly.

"Would you like for Aniki to make you feel even better?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open incredulously and, despite his unwavering trust in his big brother, started to object to that impossible statement. Surely nothing could be better than this? But the words were dying in his throat when he stared at his Nii-san. His strong, handsome, NAKED older brother. He couldn't stop staring; even his overworked hand halted its movements.

Even though he was young, still only a child, Sasuke had always thought that his big brother was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Tall, confident and kind.

But seeing his own personal hero in his unobstructed glory; it was almost too much to handle for Sasuke's young eyes. The sculpted lines of his toned abdomen, the powerful legs and that huge cock, proudly bobbing up and down with every little movement Itachi made. The little raven was overwhelmed, failing to realise a question had been asked. A question he was supposed to answer.

Itachi grinned again, instantly forgiving his Otouto's rudeness, and lowered his head to the inviting naked skin that stretched so beautifully over the boy's underdeveloped abdomen. The addictive little growl that rose from the young chest when he slowly twirled his tongue around the little belly-button, made his fingers twitch with raw desire.

"Are you ready for something spectacular, Sasuke?"

He guessed the gurgling noises were made in approval and proceeded to remove the last piece of clothing that stood between him and his final destination. With another smirk at the pretty flushed face of his baby brother, he ran his nose along the hard length, letting his breath ghost over the tip but careful not to touch him yet.

"I asked you a question, Otouto…"

Sasuke squirmed with need for something, anything… It was almost impossible for him to put it in words but he needed…

"Nii-san… Please..!"

Itachi laughed soundlessly at the boy's desperate pleas.

"Please what? What do you want, Sasuke?"

"I-I… Just… Please touch me, Aniki…!"

"Anything for my precious baby brother…" Itachi murmured, while he softly, teasingly slow, dragged his tongue over the twitching little dick.

Sasuke couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move or even talk. His small frame acted purely on instinct, curling its toes, straining its muscles and releasing all kinds of delicious noises.

He fisted the white sheets of Itachi's bed and just laid there, mouth slack and eyes wide open.

This, this was... His Aniki hadn't lied.

The feeling of Itachi's hot, wet mouth and tongue was so good, that Sasuke felt a deep cry rising up from his chest.

"It's okay to make noises, Otouto. No one can hear you..."

Itachi hadn't even finished his sentence or his adorable baby brother released a heart-wrenching moan.

"Hnngggg, Niiiiii-san..."

With a smirk around his mouthful, the older Uchiha rubbed the flat of his tongue gently against the underside of Sasuke's cock and teased his balls with a light pinch.

Then he moved his hands to the soft ass-cheeks and lowered his head entirely, adding suction to his mouth to make Sasuke scream with pleasure.

The boy was drooling from pure bliss, unable to process this much of the incredible feeling. His body felt like it was on fire, which only kept building until he was afraid he might burst.

And boy, did Sasuke burst. With a hoarse voice he yelled his brother's name and dug his tiny fingers in Itachi's scalp as he reached the peak of his first orgasm.

I... Oooh... I-ITACHIIII!"

The older Uchiha kept his mouth on his little brother's twitching dick, lapping generously at the tip and adding a little extra pressure on the underside to prolong Sasuke's climax as much as possible.

When he finally pulled back to look at Sasuke's face, he smiled at the dishevelled sight of the boy, who was flushed, panting and looking at the ceiling with wonder-filled eyes.

"Are you okay?" he chuckled when his baby brother finally seemed to be able to focus on the real world again.

Sasuke tried his hardest to look his Aniki in the eyes, fighting to catch his breath and calm his raging heartbeat.

"N-Nii-san..."

"Yes Otouto?"

"That... I... What... How..."

"I know Otouto..."

Itachi smirked and lovingly wiped a silky strand of black hair away from his baby brother's sweaty face.

"But there's more, Sasuke."

The boy gulped loudly, not sure if he could handle something like that again already. But on the other hand, being with his Nii-san like this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Do you want Aniki to show you something else?"

And before he realised it, Sasuke was already nodding with fervour, anxious for more of his brother's beautiful touches. He gasped when Itachi's face came close to his own, a soft smile on his lips and an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes.

"This will probably feel a little weird at first, but I promise it will be even better!"

His Nii-san's breath fanned softly over his lips, making the boy's stomach flutter with what felt like a million butterflies. But suddenly the closeness was gone, as Itachi reached for his bedside table and pulled out a weird looking bottle.

He had no idea what that stuff was or what Itachi had meant, but Sasuke was way past the point of his normal curiosity and waited patiently, blindly believing his Aniki on his word.

But when a cold, slick finger circled around his ass-hole, he shot a somewhat scared look at his older brother. What the hell was Itachi doing? Surely he wouldn't...?

"Aaaaahh Aniki!"

Itachi forced himself to take the breaching slow, to be gentle. He quickly pressed his lips against his baby brother's half open mouth, in an attempt to soothe him. God, how he wished it was his cock in that tight hole right now. He felt Sasuke's inner muscles clenching around his finger and it made his dick throb almost painfully. But the boy had such a pained look on his little face, he almost felt sorry for him.

"It's alright, just try to relax. You can tell me if it hurts too much for you, okay?"

Carefully Itachi started to curl his finger, trying that find that one spot that would make it all worthwhile for his little brother.

Slowly but surely he felt Sasuke relax around his finger, giving him a little more room to work with. Itachi smiled against the boy's lips, coaxing him to reciprocate the kiss and moaned deeply when Sasuke started to move his lips with him.

The boy tasted delicious, making the teen crave more of that addictive, hot mouth. Wriggling his buried finger upwards a little more, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Yiiaaah!"

That adorable sound would have made Itachi giggle, if it weren't for the fact that Uchiha Itachi simply does not make such noises. So he settled for a sophisticated chuckle.

"Feels good, huh?"

Sasuke trashed his head back from side to side, practically fucking himself on his Aniki's finger to get more of that mind-blowing sensation. All the pain and discomfort he had felt before was long forgotten when that magical spot was stroked by his all-knowing Nii-san.

Making sure his baby brother was thoroughly stretched, Itachi continued to finger the boy's ass as much as possible, massaging his prostate with deadly precision and using his other hand to fondle the small balls gently.

Thankfully it didn't take long for the kid to relax completely and reach a powerful orgasm for the second time. It was all new to him after all. Itachi was grateful that his own cock would experience that quivering little hole first hand pretty soon, because he felt like he could blow his load without having to touch his aching cock.

Sasuke was dizzy from the lack of air in his little lungs and his throat hurt from all the screaming and moaning. But he could not believe what his big brother had just showed him; what he had just **done** to him. He glanced at his Aniki, who was now sitting on his heels, looking down at him with possessive eyes and stroking that huge, leaking cock. Propping himself up on his elbows, Sasuke stared at it unabashedly, hypnotized by the repetitive motions of Itachi's hand. Would he be able to do those things to his brother as well? But he had no clue what it was he was supposed to be doing. He had been too engulfed in the heavenly feeling to pay any attention to the 'techniques' his Nii-san had used…

"Would you help Aniki to feel good too, Otouto?"

The boy swallowed and chewed on his lower lip out of insecurity.

"I-I… I don't know how, Nii-san…"

"You don't have to do anything; I will do it for you. All you have to do is relax again, just like earlier."

Itachi's voice sounded heavy with pent up lust and desire, his body screaming at him to skip the small-talk and get to work. But he had to be careful. He planned to make this 'brotherly interaction' a reoccurring activity, so it wouldn't do for him to scare the boy by fucking him into the mattress without at least a little bit of coaxing and reassurance.

"O-Okay Nii-san…"

"Don't be scared, Sasuke. Aniki will take care of you." Itachi murmured absentmindedly, while he was already in the process of lining his angry cock up with his baby brother's well-prepared little hole.

He grabbed the boy's hips and lifted them up a little, nudging the tight ring of muscles with his tip, slightly adding some pressure and groaning loudly while doing so.

Sasuke shivered in anticipation and instinctively wrapped his legs around his Nii-san's waist. He was also slightly scared when he realised just exactly what it was Itachi was going to do, but he really did wanted to help Aniki feel as good as he had.

Carefully thrusting forward a little, Itachi leaned down to muffle the boy's yelp with his mouth. This was almost killing him. He only had the tip of his cock in and he already felt like violating that sweet, delicious little ass like a maniac. But he didn't. He wanted to, but he didn't.

Because even though he might have been a sick, incestuous, paedophilic bastard, he still loved that little boy more than anything in the world. And he really didn't want to hurt his precious Otouto.

If only that adorable Otouto wouldn't feel so **goddamned good** around his dick…

Sasuke clenched his eyes and willed away his urge to cry. Sure, it hurt a little, but this was his Nii-san, for god's sake. If he said that it would feel good, then it would feel good! So he did as he was told and forced himself to relax, gasping when the release of his muscles made Itachi's erection slide in a little more. It still felt a little weird, but the unfamiliar sensation of being so… full… it was strangely satisfying.

Silently cursing every god available for making his little brother so irresistible, Itachi desperately tried some breathing exercises to help him calm down.

-Breathe in through the nose-

-Hold for seven seconds-

-Exhale completely through the mouth-

-Repeat if necessary-

_Fuck this, I'm going for it._

Using the last bit of self-control, Itachi slowly slid himself into that tight, wet heat and carefully grinded his hips against his baby brother's upper thighs. Shallow thrusts at first, making an effort for Sasuke to get accustomed to the feeling, but when he heard the delicious little moan coming from the small frame beneath him, he finally lost it.

Sasuke was groaning incoherent words and broken sentences in sheer stupor of what his beloved big brother was doing to him. He had never **ever** in his short life felt this incredible before. Besides the fact that his brother's big cock was continuously rubbing against that wonderful, happy place inside of him, he just felt so connected to his Nii-san. This was on a whole different level than cuddling against that strong, perfectly sculpted chest.

And since he had already experienced it a few times now, Sasuke was beginning to recognize the tell-tale signs of that wonderful explosion that was rapidly approaching on the horizon. He bucked his ass up to meet his brother's plunges and gasped when the heated currents tripled in intensity. So good. His Nii-san had been so right.

He wrapped his little fingers in his Aniki's hair as he braced himself for what felt like the best one so far…

"Are you gonna cum for your Aniki again, Sasuke?"

Almost instantly linking the previously unknown word with the mind-blowing explosion, Sasuke panted against his brother's ear.

"Ooh yes Niiii-san…"

Itachi bit his lower lip, thrusting into that beautifully responsive body that sucked him in so deliciously. His leaking cock was begging him for release, but he had his mind set on making Sasuke cum one last time. So he held back. Not that he was being entirely selfless by doing so, knowing it would make his own release that much sweeter if his little brother's ass were to milk him for every last…

"Anikiiiiiiii…"

_Oh holy fuck…_

Sasuke locked his legs tightly around his brother's waist and fell into oblivion with a choked mewl, unable to produce a more impressive sound and practically sobbing from a mixture of sheer exhaustion and pleasure.

Wrapping up his self-inflicted torture, Itachi held on tightly to the trembling little frame in his arms and finally allowed himself to let go. The violent twitching and clenching of that hellishly tight hole took him higher than he had ever been before and he felt his toes curl in sweet anticipation. This was going to be so good…

"Aniki is going to cum in your pretty little ass, Otouto…" he gritted against the boy's sweaty neck.

And without waiting for conformation, Itachi let the powerful waves of ecstasy wash over him with a force that took his breath away. All his muscles tightened as he crashed over the edge, filling up his baby brother with more than the boy could hold in. Thick spurts of cum dribbled down the little thighs and Itachi's spent balls.

* * *

"Nii-san…?"

Itachi was almost startled to hear his little brother's voice so close. Had he really allowed that memory to replay in his head while he was pretending to listen to Sasuke's excessive babbling? Vividly, might he add?

"Nii-san!"

He must have really been out of it if his all-grown-up-baby-brother was sounding this annoyed.

"What?" he chuckled.

"I asked if you wanted another beer."

Cocking his head to the side, Itachi smirked at the familiar pout on those familiar lips. Those beautiful, inviting, sensual lips…

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Otouto?"

Sasuke returned the smirk, flicking his tongue out to wet those beautiful, inviting, sensual lips… The older Uchiha gritted his teeth at the sight. This was not supposed to happen. This sexual tension between them was supposed to be gone. They were supposed to be normal brothers now.

Then why could he not take his eyes off the enticing creature that was inching closer to him almost unnoticeably?

"That depends…" Sasuke smiled, his voice dripping with sweetness.

_Resist this, Itachi. You have to resist this…_

"Depends on what, Sasuke?"

_Yes. Of course. Encourage him. Awesome display of self-control, Itachi…_

By then, Sasuke's smirk had turned into an all-out seductive grin, as he looked at the beautiful man on his couch. Had his Aniki always been this pretty? Had he always had those gorgeous long lashes? He scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, wondering if his older brother would still taste as good as he used to.

Sure he had been young at the time, but he still remembered everything. Every touch, every whisper, every kiss…

They had been lovers for 4 years, until his Aniki just upped and left. Something about Sasuke needing to live a normal, healthy life. He had been so angry. Normal? He wasn't normal. And neither was Itachi. That's why they were so perfect for each other. But his Nii-san had always had one flaw. His goddamned morals. But this time… Today he was sure to make this man give in to him. In so many ways. Sasuke giggled internally.

_I'll teach you for casually showing up on my doorstep after 3 long years, looking hotter than ever before…_

He placed a clammy hand on his brother's thigh and rubbed his thumb over the fabric-covered skin.

"On how much that would increase my chances on a good old round of Uchiha-sex…"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; not mine, wish they were, etc.**

"..." : Speech

_Italics_ : Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 3.

They had been lovers for 4 years, until his Aniki just upped and left. Something about Sasuke needing to live a normal, healthy life. He had been so angry. Normal? He wasn't normal. And neither was Itachi. That's why they were so perfect for each other. But his Nii-san had always had one flaw. His goddamned morals. But this time… Today he was sure to make this man give in to him. In so many ways. Sasuke giggled internally.

_I'll teach you for casually showing up on my doorstep after 3 long years, looking hotter than ever before…_

He placed a clammy hand on his brother's thigh and rubbed his thumb over the fabric-covered skin.

"On how much that would increase my chances on a good old round of Uchiha-sex…"

"Sasuke…"

Itachi forced his voice to sound intimidating and glared at the younger, who was now adding some extra pressure to his thigh.

_If you give in, these last three years have been in vain, Itachi…_

"Don't you dare lecture me, Aniki. Don't you dare say we shouldn't do this."

Suddenly, the teen's demeanour changed as he shot a wicked glance towards his older brother.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter. I'm taller and I'm stronger than you are now; what do you think you can do to stop me? Huh, Nii-san?"

Itachi frowned and batted Sasuke's hand away from his upper leg, explaining to himself how he was not enjoying the sweet ministrations at all.

"Don't be stupid, Otouto. I'm still your older brother."

"Exactly. Shouldn't you be taking good care of your Otouto?"

Itachi winced when he heard the words he had spoken so many years ago, being thrown back at him. And he certainly didn't harden just the tiniest bit from hearing it in this setting. Not at all.

"You know what one of my favourite parts of our little game was, Nii-san?"

_That boy just won't let up, will he?_

Sasuke dragged one slender finger over his brother's crotch, smirking triumphantly at the growing bulge.

"No… what?"

_Goddammit, Itachi! Must you really respond to everything?!_

"When you wanted me to use my mouth on you…"

Biting his lower lip sexily, Sasuke pressed his palm against Itachi's now fully hardened cock.

_Well, shit._

"Can I suck you off again, Nii-san?"

And once again, Sasuke had seduced and tempted his Aniki to the point of no return. Only this time, the boy was hardly unknowing or innocent.

Itachi leaned forward, and grabbed the back of Sasuke's head, pulling the teen towards him to crash their heated lips together again. It had been so long. Too long. He moaned at the spicy taste of his baby brother's mouth. Sasuke had grown. From sweet to addictive, from cute to alluring, from naïve to… dominant? And was that a tongue piercing he felt?

He gasped for air when Sasuke challenged his tongue into a vicious battle. His little brother was so demanding, so needy. He chuckled against the fiery lips and curled his fist into the velvet black spikes. When he broke the kiss and Sasuke whined at the loss of contact, Itachi stroked his thumb over the kiss-bruised lips.

"If you're really that eager, get to work then, Otouto…"

With that, he pushed the teen's head down towards his throbbing dick and popped the button of his jeans with one hand.

Sasuke smiled secretively while he pulled out his prize. He really did love his brother's cock; so perfectly shaped with that slight upwards curve at the tip, added for extra pleasure. He curled his long fingers around the hard length, revelling in the feeling of heated velvet wrapped over steel and never breaking the heated eye contact between them.

His Aniki still looked like that sex-god he remembered. Looking down at him with that sexy smirk, one hand in Sasuke's hair and the other hanging over the backrest of the couch, legs wide apart to give Sasuke room to work…

He simply couldn't wait to wipe that smug grin off his gorgeous face.

But since he had other priorities at that moment, all Sasuke's attention was brought back to the twitching cock in his hand. He stuck his tongue out and let the silver piece of jewellery glide over his Nii-san's length.

"God, that thing looks good on you, Sasuke."

"What? The piercing or your cock?"

Itachi grinned widely. "Both."

He used his grip on the boy's hair and pushed him down further on his aching erection, already too lost in their sinful reunion to care about his earlier protests. Who was he kidding anyway? His Otouto's pretty little mouth was made for sucking him off.

Groaning like a madman when he felt Sasuke add that delicious suction to the up-and-down movements of his head, he resisted the urge to buck up into that wonderful mouth and fuck his baby brother's face.

Well… This could be over embarrassingly soon.

Had Sasuke always been this talented? They hadn't done this too often, since Itachi used to fear his own self-restraint wasn't strong enough to not choke the little boy in the throes of his passion.

So where did Sasuke learn this? He gritted his teeth when images of other men on top of his little brother started to flash before his eyes. He would have to make sure that the teen would be reclaimed as his completely. That's what he was gonna do.

And the first thing he was going to take back, was that tight little throat. He was going to make sure Sasuke would never have another taste in his mouth beside his Aniki's.

_God, he is good at this._

The suction was becoming unbearable very quickly and Itachi tightened his hold on the bobbing head in his lap.

"Sasukeeeeh…"

His moan turned into an angry growl when Sasuke suddenly halted his delicious sucking noises and released the leaking cock from his swollen lips.

"Not yet, Aniki. I have something else in mind…"

The boy's wicked grin was a little unsettling, but Itachi chose to ignore it.

"Really? And what could that be?"

Sasuke sat up slowly and managed to get them both naked in a matter of seconds. His smile was deceivingly sweet as he traced the line of his Aniki's almost feminine jaw and pressed his thumb against the plump lower lip before biting down on it gently.

"I want a good fuck, Nii-san…"

"Hnng, I love it when you get all needy, Sasuke…"

Itachi started to get a little dazed when he clutched his baby brother's naked body against his own, promising himself he would take another proper look at it later. Right now, he needed to be buried deep inside that slippery heat.

He brought up two fingers to Sasuke's tempting mouth and cocked a perfect eyebrow when the teen grabbed his wrist, bit his fingertip lightly and removed his hand entirely.

"Oh no, Nii-san… Let me do that for you…"

With a smirk he allowed Sasuke's offered fingers to enter his mouth and sucked on them with fervour, coating them generously and looking forward to having a private show of his little brother preparing himself in front of his Aniki.

_You really have changed, Sasuke…_

When those long, slender fingers detached themselves from his lips, he followed their trail down their naked bodies, appreciating the sight of toned abdomen and flawless skin.

Then he looked back up in his baby brother's eyes and choked up at the possessive gleam in those deep obsidian orbs. A cold shiver crawled up his spine and he swallowed visibly when he was suddenly hoisted upwards and forcibly backed up against the wall.

Sasuke's free hand took a firm grip on one of his wrists and brought it up over his head, effectively trapping him between the unforgiving wall and the teen's own rock solid body. His eyes widened and his lips parted in shock when he realised how tall and strong his little Otouto actually had become.

Sasuke licked his bottom lip when he saw the pretty face of his older brother contort in a mixture of disbelief and even a slight rush of fear. He nuzzled the soft skin of that shapely neck and whispered huskily against his Nii-san's ear.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time now… Aniki…"

He grabbed one shaking thigh and lifted it up, hooking it over his hip and brushing the tight ring of muscles just briefly with his slick fingers. Sasuke chuckled dangerously when Itachi finally seemed to reconnect to his senses and started to fight back with all his might. Releasing the wriggling body for a moment, he took a step back and watched the flushed man fall on his ass in his uncontrolled efforts to break free.

Itachi's heart was pounding, still in utter shock of his little brother's actions and crawled backwards a little with wide eyes.

"Otouto… What the fuck?"

He didn't even care about his voice sounding an octave higher than usual. This was not how it was supposed to happen. Right?

But reality washed over him like a bucket of ice as his knees were caught and spread wide by the evilly grinning teen that towered over him.

"Don't be like that, Nii-san… Don't you want to help me feel good too?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he glared at the cocky boy between his legs. Again, bested by his own words.

"You little shit!" he hissed while he attempted to twist and crawl away. But he was caught way too easily. Cursing out loud, Itachi felt himself being dragged back by his ankle, his hot skin gliding against the smooth wooden floor planks.

Sasuke watched his older brother squirm in his hold with a perverted satisfaction and growled lowly as the struggle was turning him on more and more.

"Come on Aniki, you really think you can win this? You've spent the last three years in a classroom. I've been working out almost 24/7."

His gaze travelled over Itachi's sweaty body and grinned when he noticed the still raging hard cock.

"Besides, I think you are secretly enjoying this… Nii-san…"

Itachi refused to acknowledge the insistent throbbing between his thighs. There was no way he was getting off on being treated like a little bitch.

But…

Then why was his strength faltering? Even though his baby brother was obviously well-trained, he was pretty sure he could still overpower the boy. He was Uchiha fucking Itachi for fuck sake!

Then why didn't he? Why was he lying there, on his back, looking up into the lust-lidded eyes of his little brother as if he **wanted** this to happen?

_Fuck no!_

He lunged forward, putting all his weight behind the motion and used the element of surprise to wrestle Sasuke down on the floor. Forcing one muscular arm against the floor and wrapping his free hand around the teen's throat, Itachi growled while he sank his teeth briefly in Sasuke's chin.

"Don't get cocky now, little boy…"

He would be lying if he said this rough play wasn't doing anything for him.

Sasuke seemed to agree, his dark eyes glittering with lust and excitement as the strong fingers tightened their grip on his neck.

"On the contrary, Itachi-nii. It's you who is getting cock this time."

He flipped them around seemingly effortlessly and swiftly positioned himself behind his Aniki. A strong arm was wrapped around Itachi's heaving chest and Sasuke pulled the elder's frame against his own feverishly hot body.

"Itachiiii..."

The sound of Sasuke's darkened voice in his ear vibrated against his jugular and Itachi couldn't help but shiver with a combination of both dreadful and delicious anticipation. He managed a choked sound as he felt the slippery tip of Sasuke's cock push against him as he was raised to his knees.

"Don't worry Nii-san, I will make you feel so good…"

The older Uchiha felt his blood boiling as he started to give in to his persistent little brother. It couldn't be all that bad, could it?

As soon as Sasuke noticed the slight change in Itachi's behaviour, he released the grip on his brother's chest and hooked his hands under the still shivering thighs. Hoisting him up just a little he positioned himself against Itachi's twitching hole and thrust his hips forward with an ecstatic moan.

Itachi choked and shook as he was impaled, the burning sting fighting with the mind-blowing sensation of being filled and stretched from the inside. He fought to control himself, but then Sasuke moved. Out, then even deeper within him and he growled as pleasure won out. Any resistance he may have offered melted away when Sasuke's hand wrapped around his throbbing cock and teased pearly drops from the tip.

"God Nii-san... you're **so** tight…"

Abandoning all pretence, Itachi fell forward on his palms and groaned at the wonderful feeling of Sasuke's cock massaging his sweet spot over and over. He rocked his hips back to meet his little brother's furious thrusts and bit his bottom lip to stop the choked sob that threatened to spill in the heat of the moment. Yet, it was in vain…

"Aahh… Sasuke… harder…"

Sasuke dug his fingers deep in the soft skin of his Aniki's hips and leaned forward a little more to speed up the movements on Itachi's leaking cock. He wasn't going to last much longer. The whole struggle had left him aching for this and now that he finally had it… Sparks of white light burst in front of his closed eyes as he felt the tell-tale signs of a mind-blowing orgasm coiling in his abdomen.

He gritted his teeth as he felt Itachi's inner muscles clamp down even tighter on his aching cock when his Nii-san released a blissful cry and emptied himself in Sasuke's hand. Locking his hips against Itachi's backside after one last powerful pump, Sasuke let himself be carried over the edge by the lusty moans of his older brother. He very nearly cried with the overwhelming sensation of coming inside his Aniki's tight ass.

Slumping beside each other on the floor and panting heavily, both brothers looked at one another with dazed expressions. Finally Itachi managed to curl his hand into a fist and stomped Sasuke lightly on his upper arm.

"Don't you think you **ever** get to do that again, little brat!"

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes, yawning sleepily.

"Sure Nii-san. You keep telling yourself that…"

He wriggled towards his Aniki and cuddled up against his chest, sighing contently while he inhaled the comforting scent.

"You loved every minute of it… But then again, as soon as I've taken a little nap, I really want your big cock up my ass, Nii-san…"

Rolling his eyes, Itachi couldn't help but wrap his arms around his Otouto. The boy's attitude seemed to change so dramatically in such short periods of time; he sarcastically wondered if the boy had a second personality. He kissed the top of the teen's head and snuggled a little closer.

"You still owe me a proper blowjob, Sasuke…" He murmured just before he fell into a deep, satisfied slumber.

* * *

So there it is. This was my first time writing a Shota OR a SasuxIta, so I'd really appreciate feedback ^.^

And just to make this perfectly clear; I am in no way to be blamed for writing such smut. All complaints will be transferred directly to the person responsible.

Yeah. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!


End file.
